conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland
As a member of the Seafaring Confederation, this Nation is part of The Nearly Real World. | : | data1 = Veräänigte Hertochdumme von Sleeswig, Holsteen un Jutlond | rowclass2 = mergedrow | label2 = German Low Saxon: | data2 = Vereinigte Herzogtümer Schleswig-Holsteins und Jutlands | rowclass3 = mergedrow | label3 = Jutlandic: | data3 = Førænigte Hertugdømme af Slesvig-Holsten-Jølland | rowclass4 = mergedrow | label4 = Dutch Low Saxon: | data4 = Vereanigde Hertogdömmer van Sleeswiek, Holsteen en Jutlaand | rowclass5 = mergedrow | label5 = : | data5 = Verenigde Hertogdommen van Sleeswijk, Holsteen en Jutland | rowclass6 = mergedrow | label6 = Dogrish: | data6 = Farænigte Hjertogdåmmer av Slesvig-Holsten-Jyllönn | rowclass7 = mergedrow | label7 = Howrish: | data7 = Förainigte Hertogtommer av Sleisvigge-Holstein-Julland | rowclass8 = mergedrow | label8 = : | data8 = Diùchachdan Aonaichte de Schleswig, Holstein agus Jutland | rowclass9 = mergedrow | label9 = : | data9 = Sameindu Hertogadømir Slésvík-Holtsetaland-Jylland | rowclass10 = mergedrow | label10 = Rockallian: | data10 = Dúicheachdan Aonneachd na Sléishbhig-Iòllstein-Ílleoin | rowclass11 = mergedrow | label11 = Romic: | data11 = Diuceòchtin a' Slàibheall, Hòlleach agus Iùlleàinn | rowclass12 = mergedrow | label12 = : | data12 = Unol Dugiaethau Slêswych-Holstin-Iwthl | rowclass13 = mergedrow | label13 = : | data13 = Hartochtummen Slaswik-Holstiinj-Jütland }} }} |common_name = Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland |image_flag = Flag of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland.png |image_coat = Coat of arms of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland - full achievement.png |symbol_type = |motto = Up ewig ungedeelt Forever undivided |anthem = Die Drää Länder |image_map = |map_caption = |image_map2 = |map_caption2 = |capital = Kiel |latd= |latm= |latNS= |longd= |longm= |longEW= |largest_city = Kiel |largest_settlement = |largest_settlement_type = Largest City |official_languages = German Low Saxon, German, Jutlandic |ethnic_groups = Slesian, Holsteinian, Jutlandic, Danish |government_type = Federal constitutional multi-monarchy and parliamentary democracy |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Anna Andersen Høj |leader_title2 = Vice-president |leader_name2 = Alana Kurzmann |metropole = |metropole_area = |metropole_area_rank = |metropole_area_magnitude = |metropole_areami² = |metropole_population = |metropole_population_estimate_rank = |foot = |foot2 = |foot3 = |foot4 = |foot5 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |areami² = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 6,230,981 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = 2014 |population_census = |population_census_year = |population_density = |population_densitymi² = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = 320.7 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = 2012 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $51,468.62 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |sovereignty_type = Established |established_event1 = Act of Union |established_date1 = 1728 |event_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |HDI = 0.890 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = 2007 |HDI_category = high |currency = krone |currency_code = skr |time_zone = UTC+01:00 |utc_offset = + |time_zone_DST = |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |cctld = .sf |calling_code = +191 }} The United Duchies of Schleswig, Holstein and Jutland, more commonly known as Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland or Schlesholjut is one of the nations of the Seafaring Confederation. History Geography Politics Ducal Council For more information, see Ducal Council. The Ducal Council (German: Herzogenrath; Danish: Hertugerråd) is the official collective of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland, and is comprised of the dukes of the three duchies: the Duke of Schleswig, also the leader of the ; the Grand Duke of Holstein, also the leader of the ; and the Duke of Jutland, who is also the . The three dukes carry out mostly ceremonial duties, and are considered constitutional equals. Any laws passed by parliament must be signed by all three dukes, who are constitutionally barred from refusing to grant royal assent. The dukes do also individually sign any laws that have been passed by the ducal parliaments. Government For more information, see Government of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland and Ministries of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland. The head of government is the Prime Minister of Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland, a primus inter pares in the Council of Ministers consisting of at least eight, but no more than twenty ministers. Each minister heads a ministry, eight of which have their existence constitutionally guaranteed. Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland is unusual in the sense that its ministries are not all located in one city, but are in fact scattered across and even outside the country, as only the eight constitutionally guaranteed ministries must be located in the capital, Kiel. Other location include the Ministry of Agriculture, Fishery and the Seas in Esbjerg, the Ministry of Economic Affairs in Lübeck, and the Ministry of Energy and Industries in Hamburg. Federal parliament For more information, see Dreiherzogtümerversammlung. The federal parliament, officially called the Gathering of the Three Duchies (German: Dreiherzogenversammlung; Danish: Trehertugdømmernes Indsammling) convenes in Kiel and consists of the Bundestag and the Bundesrat. The Bundestag comprises 350 seats, elected through both (200 members) and (150 seats; 50 seats per duchy). The Bundestag is the main chamber of the bicameral parliament and the only chamber with the right of initiative. Its duty is to control government, to draft and vote on legislation, and to represent the people of the country or their duchies respectively. The Bundesrat comprises 100 seats, elected in a variety of ways. Thirty seats are reserved for members of ducal parliaments (ten per parliament); thirty seats are reserved for members elected by the kommuner of the Duchy of Jutland; fifteen seats are reserved for members elected by the Kreise and for members elected by the Gemeinden of the Duchies of Schleswig and Holstein respectively; and the last ten seats are appointed by the federal government. Any legislation passed by the Bundestag must be approved by a majority of the Bundesrat. Duchies The three Duchies (Schleswig, Holstein and Jutland) all have separate governments and parliaments, and to the extent allowed under federal and Seafaring law a degree of autonomy. Each duchy is headed by its respective duke. Schleswig The government of Schleswig is located in the city of Schleswig and consists of a prime minister who is supported by ten ministers, each the head of their respective ministries. The government is controlled and overseen by a unicameral parliament known as the Schleswiger Herzogtumsding or, in Danish, Slesvigs Hertugdømmesting, comprised of 111 seats directly elected by the people of the Duchy of Schleswig through party-list proportional representation. Subdivisions The only federally enforced subdivisions are the three duchies (see above), whose own responsibility it is to subdivide their own territories. Kreise/Kredser For more information, see Kreise of Schleswig and Kreise of Holstein. The duchies of Schleswig and Holstein are both subdivided into districts (German: Kreise; Danish: Kredser). These are an intermediate level of administration between the duchy and the municipalities and are granted particular policy rights by the respective duchies, including e.g. local environmental policy and provision of education. Most of these districts are rural (Landkreise/''Landkredser''), with a total of 42 (14 in Schleswig, 28 in Holstein). The size of these rural districts differs significantly between Holstein and Schleswig, as in the case of the latter most smaller districts have merged to form much larger districts (ironically though, the country's smallest district in terms of area, Landkreis Pries, is located in Schleswig). Nine districts (Kiel, Schleswig, Lübeck, Flensburg, Sønderborg, Neumünster, Aabenraa, Norderstedt and Felden und Haagen in Holstein) are so-called districtless cities/municipalities (Kreisfreie Städte oder Gemeinden/''Kredsfrie Kommuner''). These are municipalities that, in addition to their municipal rights and duties, also carry out the rights and duties of a district. Culture Demographics Category:Nations of the Seafaring Confederation Category:Schleswig-Holstein-Jutland Category:Seafaring Confederation